


Только если ты будешь рядом

by Janecocktail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecocktail/pseuds/Janecocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Частный рейс. Бизнес класс. Том боишься летать на самолетах. Крис приходит на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только если ты будешь рядом

Том Хиддлстон закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Спокойно. Том, спокойно. Держи себя в руках. Думай о чем-нибудь хорошем. Все нормально, все будет нормально.

Самолет начал стремительно разгоняться и Тома вдавило в кресло. Он чувствовал, как ремень безопасности буквально сдавливал низ живота, настолько сильно был затянут. Подушечки пальцев побелели от напряжения – он вцепился в подлокотники. В момент отрыва от земли перехватило дыхание. Голова кружится. Уши заложило, они болят. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел в иллюминатор – земля оставалась все дальше и дальше, густые облака закрывали вид. Том снова откинулся назад, вжался в мягкое кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Почувствовал, как на лбу выступает пот. Он боялся пошевелиться, как будто от любого движения зависела его жизнь. Встречные потоки воздуха покачивали судно, при каждой малейшей вибрации Хиддлстон был готов паниковать. 

-Том? Том, ты чего? – недоуменная физиономия Хемсворта маячила перед лицом Хиддлстона. – Ты боишься летать? – Он пытался привлечь внимание.

Том не открывал глаза. Он даже почти не дышал. 

-Ладно, ты потерпи немного. Скоро взлетим, и можно будет вставать с мест.

Слова Криса не достигали сознания, почти ничего не было слышно. Уши перестали воспринимать внешние звуки. Начали затекать ноги. Внутри все словно горело.

Напряжение не прошло даже после слов пилота об удачном взлете. Хотя звуки потихоньку начали проникать в мир Тома. Дышать стало легче. Он открыл глаза. Яркий свет ослепляет, текут слезы.

-Том, вставай. Пойдем. –Лицо Криса снова появилось перед глазами англичанина.

-Нет. Я не пойду никуда. – Том не повернул голову, просто ответил в пространство перед собой. 

-Пошли, говорю. Я приведу тебя в порядок. – Тон Хемсворта начал приобретать оттенок приказа. Он отстегнул ремень на поясе у Хиддлстона и схватил его за холодную ладонь. – Пошли немедленно.

Том внутренне согласился. Он медленно встал, хотя, казалось, ноги тоже не готовы подчиняться остальному телу. Он все еще боялся сделать лишнее движение, боялся нарушить тишину и гармонию полета. Крис неумолимо тянул мужчину за руку. Наконец они дошли до двери туалета и Хемсворт силой впихнул Тома внутрь. Щелкнул замком. Тут очень просторно. Ну еще бы, частный самолет.

-Давай, Том, пожалуйста. – Крис аккуратно наклонял кудрявую голову к раковине, пытаясь максимально приблизить лицо англичанина к струе ледяной воды. – Сейчас… 

Хемсворт набрал воды в широкую ладонь и прислонил ее к бледному лицу. Чувства мгновенно вернулись, ощущение реальности стало отчетливым. Холод позволил немного развеять туман в сознании. Крис умывал Хиддлстона до тех пор, пока тот, окончательно придя в себя, не оперся руками о край большой раковины и не подал голос. 

-Хватит. Ты меня утопишь. – Еще минуту он стоял, опустив голову, и позволяя каплям воды скользить по лицу и падать вниз на рубашку. Ну вот, страх ушел. Холодная вода вернула его к жизни. Уши уже не болели, цвета приобрели обычную яркость и четкость. 

Хемсворт ждал, пока светловолосый до конца осознает, что сейчас происходит. Грудь Тома поднималась и опускалась в обычном спокойном ритме, во взгляд вернулась присущая ему завораживающая магия. Он наконец-то поднял мокрое лицо и поймал взгляд Криса.

-Спасибо. – Он улыбнулся, ослабляя узел галстука.

Крис не стал тратить ненужные слова на ответ, он молниеносно прижал Тома к стене и поцеловал его в еще улыбающиеся губы. Реальность вдруг резко изменилась, мир наполнился светящимися оттенками, внутри все перевернулось, Хиддлстон забыл, что сейчас находится на высоте более десятка километров над землей. Он вообще забыл обо всем, кроме того, что сейчас происходило. Хотя, конечно, поцелуй был неожиданный, Том подавил в себе голос совести и поддался удовольствию. Он закрыл глаза и полностью отключился от внешнего мира.

Крис продолжал целовать холодные тонкие губы, иногда слизывая с них капельки воды, которые все еще катились по лицу Хиддлстона. Крис не выдержал:

-Ну что ты как маленький? Открой рот…

Том послушался и позволил теплому языку проникнуть между своих губ. Ответил тем же. Он почувствовал, как руки Криса развязывают его галстук, затем быстро расстёгивают пуговицы рубашки. Том не стал терять инициативу, и, не прерывая поцелуя, хотя воздуха уже не хватало, начал расстегивать рубашку Хемсворта. 

Крис был немного грубоват и резок в своих движениях. Или так казалось. По крайней мере, так решил Том, опираясь на прошлый опыт с девушками. Но одно он знал точно – так ему нравилось гораздо больше.

Освободив грудь Тома от белой ткани рубашки, Крис принялся расстегивать его штаны. Спустив их до колен, он развернул Хиддлстона лицом к стене и прижался к нему.

-Я аккуратно, обещаю. – прошептал Крис над самым ухом англичанина и легко прикусил его мочку.  
Ответа не последовало. Молчание – знак согласия, верно? Крис смочил слюной два пальца и коснулся входа. Хиддлстон закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая стон. Он чувствует, как пальцы трутся о вход, пытается привыкнуть. Хемсворт еще раз облизал пальцы и попробовал надавить сильнее, Том коротко вскрикнул. Ладонь Криса моментально зажала рот Хиддлстона. 

-Тсс, ты чего! Тише, Том. – Голос был совсем рядом, такой тихий и нежный.

-Мне больно. Давай… Давай сначала один. – Мычит Том в ладонь.

-Расслабься, глупый. – Крис целует его в плечо.

Крис снова надавил на вход, уже одним пальцем. Англичанин изо всех сил пытается расслабиться, давая Крису проникнуть внутрь. Крис проталкивает палец и Том почти кусает ладонь, мешающую словам вырваться наружу.   
Он сжимает кулаки и еще сильнее давит ими на стену, пытаясь ослабить боль, когда палец целиком оказывается внутри. Перед глазами темнеет. Крис не перестает покрывать шею и спину поцелуями, что-то шепча. Хемсворт замирает на мгновение, давая Тому привыкнуть. Потом второй палец оказывается внутри, слезы наворачиваются на глаза и Хиддлстон инстинктивно сжимается. 

Рука Криса накрывает сильно сжатый кулак, его пальцы гладят натянутую кожу, успокаивая. Каждое движение пальцев внутри проходит волной боли по всему телу. Том кусается, но терпит, помогая Крису. Хемсворт вытаскивает пальцы и расстегивает ширинку. 

-Хиддлс, пожалуйста… - Умоляющий шепот – Пожалуйста… Я знаю, еще узко… Но пожалуйста…

-Да, давай… Крис… Давай… - У него сбито дыхание, он судорожно хватает ртом воздух.

Крис смачивает член слюной, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить боль. Он аккуратно прижимает головку ко входу и выдерживает паузу, давая Тому подготовиться. Затем все происходит одновременно: он входит резко на всю длину, накрывает руку англичанина своей, и другой рукой, все еще не убирая ее ото рта Тома, запрокидывает его голову назад и прижимает ее к своей груди. 

Том зажмуривается от боли, но он не в силах остановить слезы. Перед глазами разноцветные пятна, шепот Криса над самым ухом, боль пронизывает все тело, дрожь… 

-Извини, извини… Прости пожалуйста… - выдыхает Крис. Его тоже трясет. Он наконец-то убирает руку ото рта и Том может глубоко вдохнуть.

-Сейчас… Стой… Погоди немного… - он ловит ртом воздух, наполняя лёгкие до предела. В глазах снова темнеет. 

Том унимает дрожь и расслабляет мышцы. Боль немного утихает и наслаждение растекается внутри него. Он прижимается бедрами к Крису, давая понять, что все хорошо. Хемсворт снова целует плечо Тома и начинает двигаться. Освободившейся рукой он спускается вниз по линиям торса и обхватывает член Хиддлстона, медленно проводит рукой по всей длине в такт своим движениям. Дыхание сбивается по мере усиления толчков, не стонать становиться все труднее, губы искусаны практически до крови. Том уже еле различает мир вокруг, он снова закрывает глаза и проваливается в океан, накрывающий его болью и удовольствием с головой.

-Том… Еще… Немного… Ты… Сейчас… - беспорядочные слова срываются с губ Криса, его мысли путаются… 

Больше терпеть невозможно, напряжение достигает своей высшей точки, беспорядочные слова и вздохи, смена улыбки и выражения боли на лице, он больше не может держаться, колени подкашиваются… Что-то обжигает Тома изнутри, он тонет в ощущениях, глубоко вдыхает, чтобы остановить момент перед концом… 

Крис запрокидывает голову назад, отдаваясь соблазну. Он чувствует, как мышцы Тома сжимаются вокруг его члена, теперь он упирается головой в спину впереди себя и горячо дышит, подавляя стоны. В тот момент, когда он кончает сам, сжимает ладонь вокруг члена Тома, лишая того шанса держаться еще немного. Напряжение проходит моментально, уступая место усталости и нежности. Крис целует щеку англичанина, еще пытаясь отдышаться:

-Спасибо… Тебе… Я… Люблю тебя… Спасибо.

Том приходит в секундное замешательство от этих слов, но совесть снова подавлена чувствами.

-Да, да… Я тоже люблю… Тебе спасибо. 

Том все еще прижимается к холодной стене, тут слишком душно. Нужно минут пять, чтобы отдышаться и вернуть контроль над телом. Мысли приходят в порядок. Крис уже оделся, прежде чем выйти в салон самолета, обернулся:

-Умойся, ладно? 

Том вытерся, оделся. Умылся ледяной водой. Его мир снова наполнился гудением двигателей, и он снова начал чувствовать, как самолет покачивался в воздухе.  
Он вернулся на место. Сел в удобное большое кресло и крепко пристегнул ремень. На всякий случай положил руку на подлокотники, чуть сжимая пальцы при каждом наклоне воздушного судна. Рука Криса мягко накрыла сверху его руку. Том почувствовал, что глупо улыбается.

***

 

-Ты уверен, что хочешь лететь самолетом? – Крис аккуратно заглянул в серо-голубые глаза Хиддлстона и увидел там тревогу. – Я имею в виду… Мы могли бы взять билеты на поезд. Ты точно готов пройти через это еще раз? 

Тому показалось, он увидел искру в глазах Хемсворта.

\- Только если ты будешь рядом. – Он улыбнулся и подтолкнул мужчину вверх по трапу.


End file.
